Family, Huh?
by bluefever06
Summary: Siapa yang sangka kenakalannya berbuah sebuah keluarga baru? Bisakah kalian bayangkan seberapa muaknya Karma melihat wajah orang itu di sekolah? Kini ia harus melihatnya juga di rumah?


**Family, Huh?**

 _Ps : Dedicated to orang-orang yang merasa kekurangan asupan AsaKaru, hohoho._

 _Summary : Siapa yang sangka kenakalannya berbuah sebuah keluarga baru? Bisakah kalian bayangkan seberapa muaknya Karma melihat wajah orang itu di sekolah? Kini ia harus melihatnya juga di rumah?_

 **Part 1**

"Nee, Kaa-san.. Tidak perlu mengantarku sampai sekolah juga kan?" Rengek Karma. Demi kerang ajaib, bukannya dia tidak sayang dengan orang tua satu-satunya yang masih ia miliki-di sini, ayah Karma telah meninggal saat Karma masih kecil- yang sangat mentolelir kegilaan anaknya, tapi sungguh, ia cukup malu menjadi perhatian orang-orang-yang dianggapnya rendahan-, karena ibunya menurunkannya setelah parkir di halaman bangunan utama sekolah.

Tolong, Karma kan sudah berulang kali bilang bahwa ia diturunkan ke kelas E karena manusia di gedung utama tidak mampu lagi menampung jiwa psikopatnya itu. Tapi mengapa ibunya membawanya kesini? Bagaimana jika Asano kampret itu melihatnya? Ia pasti akan diejek habis-habisan.

"Gomen ne, Karu-chan. Kebetulan sekali Kaa-san ada urusan dengan dewan kepala sekolah."

"HA?!" Karma kaget, ini bukan bohongan atau pun bercanda. Urusan apa? Dari mana juga ibunya kenal kepala dewan yang punya peliharaan lipan begitu?

"Begini, singkatnya Kaa-san dan Gakuhou-san adalah rekan bisnis." Alis merahnya mengerenyit horror. Apa-apaan dengan panggilan kelewat akrab itu?

Karma mengambil jarak menjauh dari ibunya sembari otaknya berusaha menerka-nerka apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi di dunia yang sempit ini.

Insting pembunuhnya mendadak merasakan hawa tidak enak. Segera ia edarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Dan taraaa, benar saja. Tidak lama kemudian ia melihat seorang Asano- tidak, lebih tepatnya duo Asano turun dari mobil. Kening mendadak mengkerut, mata memicing, jiwa membara-duh Karma, jangan napsuan ngapa, pagi-pagi *fix Author di gorok Karma*- begitu ia sadar, bahwa dari kejauhan, Asano muda telah menangkap wajahnya. Ciee Gaku-gaku, kenapa ga hatinya aja yang ditangkep? *Author di arak masa*.

"Cih." Desis Karma begitu sadar tidak ada lagi waktu baginya untuk menghindar. Jika ia pergi meninggalkan ibunya sekarang, pasti Asano akan mengejeknya pecundang nanti. Ia pun memilih untuk diam di tempat sembari menghitung detik demi detik seiring duo Asano berjalan mendekat.

"Ah, Miko-san, apakah Anda sudah menunggu lama?" Tegur Asano senior ketika ia sampai di hadapan Karma dan sang ibunda tercinta.

' _Apa-apaan dengan suasana berbunga-bunga di pagi yang cerah seperti ini?'_ Batin Karma.

"Tidak kok, Gakuhou-san, aku dan anakku baru saja sampai." Ucap Miko sembari merangkul anak kesayangannya itu. Atensi Gakuhou pun berpindah ke arah bocah berandal yang sukses membuat para guru menyerah menghadapinya. Sengaja, Gakuhou menyeringai.

Pemilik manik hazel itu bergidik ngeri sekaligus kesal. Merasakan aura lipan menguar di sekitarnya. Tak terima dengan manipulator senior yang menjaga image cool di hadapan ibunya itu.

"Ohayou, Karma-kun." Berikutnya Gakuhou tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai kelopak matanya tertutup. Karma lanjut merinding disko.

' _Tuh duda udah tua masih ga sadar diri juga? Habis godain emak gue, mau godain gue juga?'_ Batin Karma nista.

"O-Ohayou, Asano-san." Karma berusaha membalas ramah.

"Ayo, Gakushuu. Sapa Karma dan ibunya juga." Ajak Asano tua-tidak, lebih tepatnya titah.

Gakushuu masih terdiam. Karma hanya menatapnya, menunggu pria itu melakukan sebuah tindakan sederhana yang dinamakan,"menyapa". Ya, tentu saja hal itu akan menjadi tindakan sederhana apabila tidak ada hal apa pun yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

Gakuhou mulai memperbanyak ternak lipannya. Matanya melirik bengis ke arah sang anak yang sedang menatap balik Karma dengan tatapan 'ngapain sih lo pake disini segala?!'.

Setelah merasa informasi telepati dari ayahnya- yang kira-kira berbunyi,"lakukan atau kujodohkan kau dengan anak tetangga"-Gakushuu pun langsung mengulurkan tangan.

"Ohayou, Akabane-san." Dengan senyum bagai malaikat yang berseri, ia menyalami Miko.

' _Apa-apaan dengan aura perjodohan ini?'_ Hari ini sepertinya Karma cukup banyak membatin.

"Yo, Karma-kun. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi, kenapa kau belum masuk? Atau apa kau lupa kelasmu sendiri? Jalan kesana cukup jauh, lho." Berikutnya Gakushuu menyalami Karma dengan penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya dan juga pada genggamannya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Aku punya banyak waktu bersenang-senang dengan anak kelas E yang cukup sayang untuk di lewatkan. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Gakushuu-kun. Jaa ne, semoga pelajaranmu menyenangkan~ Oh Asano-kun, Okaa-san, aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Karma sembari menyeringai ke arah Gakushuu yang sedang menahan kesal. Niatnya kan dia ingin mempermalukan si setan merah itu di depan orang tuanya, tapi entah kenapa seolah menjadi bumerang.

"Maafkan Karma ya, Gakushuu-kun. Dia itu memang kurang sopan santun. Mungkin ini salahku juga karna selalu sibuk bekerja dan meninggalkannya sendirian." Tutur Miko dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ah tidak apa, Akabane-san. Aku tahu bahwa Karma itu sebenarnya anak yang baik jika ia mau sedikit patuh dan berdiam diri. Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga mohon undur diri untuk ke kelas. Mata ne, Akabane-san, Tou-san." Ia membungkukkan badan sejenak dan lalu masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat sembari mengawasi kepergian Gakushuu dan Karma, kedua orang tua yang jomblo itu pun saling bertatapan ala telenovela.

"Nah, Miko-san, bagaimana jika obrolannya dilanjut di ruanganku saja?" Usul Gakuhou, sembari membalas sapaan murid-murid yang menyapa nya ketika melewatinya.

"Jika keberadaanku tidak mengganggu profesionalisme kerjamu, maka baiklah." Miko tersenyum tipis, yang kemudian dibalas senyuman pula oleh sang pemilik ternak lipan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Karma terengah-engah memasuki ruang kelas. Dilihatnya alien kuning dan teman-temannya yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung. Seketika ia sadar bahwa kelas telah dimulai.

"Oya, oya. Tumben sekali kau masuk kelas pagi, Karma-kun." Sapa gurunya dengan riang. Pasalnya, melihat Karma berada di kelas pagi hari itu memang hal yang cukup langka.

"Kau sedang memujiku atau menyindirku, koro-sensei?" Sahut Karma yang kemudian menutup pintu kelas dan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya. Seluruh mata memandang, dia sih masa bodoh.

"Ah, tentu saja memujimu, meskipun kau cukup terlambat."

"Masalah terlambat, tadi aku di serang lipan beranak." Karma mengucapkan dengan nada yang sangat datar. Tentu saja hal itu membuat seisi kelas kebingungan, kecuali Nagisa dan Kayano. Karena tadi saat berada dalam perjalanan-mendaki gunung, melewati lembah, menyebrangi samudra-ia telah lebih dahulu menceritakan kondisinya pada kedua teman dekatnya itu. Keduanya pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Karma yang sedang linglung dengan dugaan perjodohan politik. Oh Karma, di mana kewarasanmu sekarang?

.

TENG

TENG

TENG

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi sontak seluruh murid bersorak girang. Sebab, walaupun cara mengajar Koro-sensei memang tidak kaku dan menyenangkan, tetap saja mereka merasa jenuh.

Murid-murid pun mulai berhamburan ketika gurita kuning itu telah berjalan keluar ruang kelas. Ada yang bermain game, nongkrong di halaman, berolahraga, atau pun memakan bekal di kelas seperti Nagisa dan Kayano.

Keduanya menatap iba ke arah Karma yang seolah kehilangan jalan pulang dan mengalami amnesia total. Tatapan karma terasa kosong dan sendu. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk memakan bekal di meja Karma sembari menghiburnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus menenangkan dirimu sedikit, Karma-kun. Ini tidak seperti dirimu. Mungkin sebentar lagi Terasaka akan mengejekmu." Tegur Nagisa.

"Benar yang dikatakan Nagisa. Lagipula apa salahnya jika kau benar-benar dijodohkan oleh Asano? Menurutku dia tidak begitu buruk. Dia pintar dan berwibawa, juga kuat. Dia bukan orang sembarangan, terlebih dia cukup tampan. Cocok disandingkan dengan berandalan licik macam kau." Gumam Kayano sembari memakan roti yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Apa bagusnya menikah dengan seorang manipulator yang dikejar-kejar oleh banyak cinta? Terlebih, dia itu laki-laki, lho." Sahut Karma lemah.

"Hm, tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya aku merasakan sedikit keganjilan dari ceritamu." Ucap pria cantik bersurai biru laut itu.

"AH BENAR JUGA." Karma bingung melihat kedua temannya yang sepertinya satu pikiran.

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara ibumu dan kepala sekolah." Ungkap Nagisa, yang disertai dengan anggukan Kayano.

Mendengar komentar teman-temannya, seketika otak Karma memutar kilas balik rentetan kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Dan entah bagaimana ia mencapai kesimpulan yang sama dengan yang diungkapkan keduanya.

"Sepertinya kau juga berfikir begitu." Entah bagaimana Nagisa seperti seorang peramal hari ini.

"Nee, Karma. Sebenarnya aku bingung." Ujar Kayano tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?" Sahut Karma ogah-ogahan. Kejadian hari ini masih berputar-putar di otaknya

"Mengapa kau bisa mengira kau akan dijodohkan oleh Asano?"

Kedua pasang mata menatap dalam-dalam karena menanti jawaban. Karma menganga lebar, keringat mengalir deras, tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa, dan kemudian pingsan.

 **-oOo-**

 **BERSAMBUNG~**

 **YO, MINNA-SAN! KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR YANG HOBI MENUMPUK HUTANG, PADAHAL CERITA YANG SATU BELUM KELAR, MALAH UPLOAD YANG BARU LAGI, HOHOHO.**

 **INTINYA, SEMOGA CERITA INI CUKUP MENARIK UNTUK DIBACA DAN BUKAN SAMPAH BELAKA, HEHEHE :V**

 **DITUNGGU KRITIK DAN SARANNYA YAAAA~~~~**


End file.
